


《你的诺言，我的沧海》删减部分

by sglzem1026



Series: 和谐专供系列 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sglzem1026/pseuds/sglzem1026
Summary: 大家一直找的《军婚的秘密》的和谐部分。
Relationships: 顾淮越/严真
Series: 和谐专供系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529402
Kudos: 19





	《你的诺言，我的沧海》删减部分

**Author's Note:**

> 大家一直找的《军婚的秘密》的和谐部分。

顾淮越松开她，抵着她的额头平复着气息。她还有些紧张，他感觉出来了，所以只好松开她。

“去休息吧。”  
严真登时抬头看着他，只是微微喘着气，说不出话来。他微微一笑，不过却是苦笑。

“你喝多了。”良久，严真闷头来一句。

“嗯，我知道。”他说，所以才会这么冲动，这么难以遏制。

“可是我没醉。”她迅速地说，“所以我很清楚。”

“嗯？”他挑眉看着她。

严真几乎将头埋进了他的怀里：“我是说，可以的，淮越。”

顾淮越怔愣了下，随即扳正了她的头。他试图看进她的眼里，这才发现她的眼里满是羞赧，红彤彤的脸衬着一双眼睛更是明亮无比。他起身抱住了她，严真几乎是下意识地就揽住了他的脖子保持平衡。

“严真。”

“嗯？”

“我们去房间。”

他将她放在床上，还未待严真躺稳，顾淮越的吻就落了下来，柔软的唇舌被他吻住，肆意的挑弄让她应接不暇。

在严真快要窒息的时候顾淮越才松开了她，轻轻咬了一下她泛着粉红色泽的唇。严真试着吻他，只是轻触了一下，便感觉到他嘴上原本被她咬破的伤口。

她睁开迷蒙的眼睛想要看看他，可是手伸到一半便被他扣住带到了他的肩膀上，严真顺势便揽住了他。闭上眼睛承接顾淮越落在她的鼻梁，下巴以及脖颈上的吻。

在被这样的吻挑拨的隐隐动情的时候严真感觉到有一只手沿着她的腰际线慢慢上移，轻揉地挑动着她的情欲，这让她浑身战栗不止，接近失控。

“淮越！”她无意识地喊住他的名字，仿似是在寻求他的庇护。

而顾淮越的回应则是放慢了速度，轻吻了下她的鼻梁。她的身体以为生嫩而显得敏感，他一点点的挑拨几乎都可以让她颤栗：“我们慢慢来，嗯？”

“嗯……”她模模糊糊地应答着，随即就感觉到穿在身上的那个单薄线衣被他推了上来，而后仅剩的一点儿防御也显得微不足道。顾淮越很快就掌控了她的上半身，用温柔缱绻的唇齿极尽所能地与严真温存，让她适应，让她放松。

效果自然是好的，严真几乎可以感觉到自己动情地厉害，不管是生理上还是心理上，她都无法抗拒，微微弓起身子，发出低低的呻吟声。更让她害羞的是他此刻亦掌控了她的下体，那突兀进入的感觉让她忍不住轻喊了一声，浑身因为疼痛而颤栗不停。

“放松……” 说着，他吻住她的唇，将她所有的娇嗔和呜咽声都吞没在唇齿之间。这样的无处发泄只能让她体内的快感越来越强烈，她几乎招架不住，哭了出来。

“严真？”他试探地喊她的名字。

“你，你，你别欺负我……”尽管全身都被管制了，可是严老师还是口齿清楚地控诉他，无奈她全身乏力，说出来的话全无威力，仿佛是在撒娇……

他不能听她这样讲话，猫一般的呜咽声只能让他更想欺负她。顾淮越抵着她的额头，笑说：“可是现在停下来，就是你欺负我了……”他吻着她的耳垂，手下的动作倒是未停，反而有加快的趋势。她只感到身体一阵抽搐，想收紧的双腿被他强势分开，瞬间她就感觉到他紧迫的欲望。

听说第一次都很疼，她下意识地扳住他的肩膀，试图寻找支撑。浑身上下亟待发泄的欲望又让她难受不已，她几乎是下意识地抱住了他，可是顾淮越亦不敢轻举妄动，只能缓缓地试探着她的底线：“可以吗？”

严真枕在他的肩头，不知道该摇头还是该点头，只觉得疼痛和快感在左右撕扯着她，越是迫近临界点她越是要崩溃。她知道他的耐力已经所剩无几，从他接近她的灼热温度就感觉出来了，可是他怕她疼，依然在耐心地做着前戏……想了想，严真轻咬了他的下巴一下，听见他闷哼一声，下一秒她的身体被他进入，忽如其来的疼痛感让她颤栗不已，下意识的咬紧了嘴唇。

顾淮越抬眸看她疼得有些纠结的小脸，伸出手迫使她松开紧咬的嘴唇，然后吻了上去。比任何一次都要急切热烈的吻，放佛所有亟待发泄的欲望都蕴在唇齿之间，直到他完全进入，占有了她。  
撕裂般的疼痛让她在模糊之中抓紧了他的肩膀，所有的意识都集中被他缓缓进入的下身，直到疼痛感变得微弱，快感席卷全身，他才松开她的唇，让她放松。

他是怕她忍不住叫出来吧，吵醒了睡在那边房间的小朋友……  
其实更确切的理由是，他怕自己听了她的声音之后，更加失控，比现在更甚。

其实他已经失去了控制，连连冲撞占有着她的身体，仿似要拆骨入腹般干脆利落，不给她缓歇的时间。她的低喘和呻吟响在他的耳边，他无法忍受般地撑起她的脖子，吻住了她。相濡以沫般的交融，严真的身体不由自主地收紧，可是他的动作丝毫不见缓慢，迅速地掠夺着她的所有神智。  
直至他的长驱直入让她抽搐不已，顾淮越才放松了神经，顺利地将她一起带入高潮。

事后，他缓缓地平息着呼吸，叫她：“严真？”  
而她已是浑身乏力，只能睁着一双迷蒙的眼睛看着他，泛着水汽更显可怜。顾淮越顺了顺她的长发，动作轻柔地安抚着她。而严真则慢慢地闭上眼睛，静静地感受此刻的温存。


End file.
